leagueoflegendsfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
特朗德尔/游戏技巧
技能使用 * allows to jungle effectively as well as keep a sustained presence in lane. ** has a range of 1000 and allows to heal from enemy minion waves as they die even if you can't last-hit them. ** The heal from also helps in a team fight. As enemies around die, he is healed. Although the heal per enemy is not that much, it does stack up nicely. * resets the attack timer. Learn to bite right after you attack for a double hit. Remember that it also has a slight range and can be used to lunge towards an enemy if they are outside of his autoattack range. * is good for lowering the physical damage of enemies; try to focus it on enemy physical damage dealers. When facing multiple melee enemies you may want to bite each one every 8 seconds to keep the AD debuff active. ** It can also be used to pop the opposing tank's before using your . ** Early game, can easily outdamage DPS champions in terms of attack damage with his . Sadly, as the enemy debuff on his has no scaling, as your enemies get stronger by gaining levels and building items, the debuff will become more and more negligible. * excels at fighting within his zone. Try to draw enemies onto it. ** If you are having trouble escaping or chasing champions, gives you bonus movement speed so you can drop it out in front to help chase fleeing enemies or speed your escape. ** Since has a wide radius and fairly short cooldown, you can use the movement speed it grants to move quickly from pack to pack in the jungle by dropping it in the proper location. ** Spamming will allow you to reach your destination much faster but know that has a very limited mana pool and spamming will surely deplete it. ** should always be used when attacking a tower for the attack speed increase. Place it so that most of the contaminated area is behind you so that you can run away from any champ (reduced CC also) or tower shot. * is his signature strength and has many various uses. ** may not be big enough to block off a lane or a passage in the jungle, but if used effectively, a can make other champions have to walk around it in order to get to you, giving time to escape or to chase. **A good tactic to keep people on is to plant a on the escaping champion which will then push them backwards if placed correctly, allowing to get in range to attack. ** can move any player if placed close to him. However, it cannot cancel any player spell that needs to stay still like , , or even (the position displacement does not cancel it, but the slow can potentially cancel an enemy champion's recall). ** has a large sight radius and is very effective to check the brush and slow any potential sneaky gankers. ** can be used defensively or offensively near towers. Defensively, underneath your own tower, place the pillar slightly away from your tower when it is being attacked. The enemy will have to brave the slow, a , and possible tower shot (if they retaliate), just to hit your tower. Offensively, underneath an enemy tower, place the pillar next to their tower when attacking it and they will have trouble chasing you away without being slowed. **Dropping to separate the enemy team offers some of the best counter initiation as well as initiation in the game. If you find an enemy out of position, a well placed can block off his or her escape, if somehow that enemy doesn't have Flash, as well as keeping enemy reinforcements from entering the battle. Understanding when to use for either purpose is important, as once it's gone, it's gone forever. can also save a teammate from focus by preventing enemies from crossing the terrain or once an enemy has initiated on a teammate, can block reinforcements from entering battle for a while, giving your team a little 5 on 1 quiet time with the initiator alone. Combining this tactic with can quickly dispatch an enemy, making the team fight effectively a 5 v 4. * Because enemies usually haven't built much armor or magic resistance early in the game, 's does not offer him much survivability. It's main use early is for the magic damage, the additional health, and for lowering the enemy's resistances to make hurt a little more (and 's teammates if they attack the correct enemy). * Use to soften a powerful enemy tank for your own survivability or to create a target for your team to focus fire. Sometimes, it may be better to a squishy target as once they die, will be healed by . *When a early team fight breaks out, use on the squishiest targets, like whomever is doing more damage between the ranged attack damage carry or ability power carry. As the game progresses, should probably be saved for the second or third tankiest person on the team to take them down a little quicker and it offers you a good amount of armor and magic resist against those carries from earlier. would probably be wasted if used early on the tank because although will be pretty tanky, no one would focus the tank until everyone else is dead. * 's ultimate enables him to effectively become a tanky DPS even without building many tank items. This combined with inherent CC reduction makes for a DPS champion that is difficult to disable. 物品使用 * Although has an exceptional early game, he does not scale well. Beginning around mid and into late game, becomes very item dependent to increase his survivabilty and damage. Building good and cost effective items are important for him. * might be a better item choice for than depending on the item build. Because has a high amount of crowd control reduction from alone and the worst armor scaling of any champion in the game (even with pretty high base armor, he is among the champions with the lowest armor at level 18), could benefit more from 's armor and damage reduction than 's magic resistance and tenacity. * An early helps whether in lane or the jungle. The minion damage proc helps his farming, the life steal gives him even more sustain with , and the armor strengthens his anti-AD role with as well as alleviating his armor scaling problem. * is crucial to as it enhances every aspect of gameplay that makes good. **A gives him a movement speed buff in addition to his , the gives him a movement speed slow that synergizes with his and helps keep enemies on his , and the damage from , and later on , stacks with his . works especially well with and as it will both activate and consume the proc to deal increased damage. This can allow to last hit minions more effectively and take down targets easily. * , as on many champions, is a good item to increase physical damage and is no exception but should only be considered if is doing well or already pretty tanky. Otherwise, into or are probably better options. * As deals mainly physical damage, armor penetration or armor reduction is good to increase his damage along with . Items such as , , and can help increase his damage. ** is good for as it gives a lot of stats that will help him perform well. Cooldown reduction is good because is only as good as his buffs and debuffs last and helps him keep them up. Attack damage, critical strike, and armor penetration help him do more physical damage and furthermore, armor penetration helps even more combined with . The active will increase his attack speed and damage per second. ** may be good when can stick to his enemies once he has gotten the three stacks on a target or when his build contains a good amount of attack speed. It should probably be saved for when is doing well or as a late game item. is good after building some survivability but other items might be better because of the lack of stats that provides. * scales fairly well with cooldown reduction. ** is a great cooldown reduction item that helps 's armor scaling problem. **Consider purchasing a as a tanky DPS. Although it's mainly an item for cooldown reduction on , the other stats are also useful, health for survivability and a helpful life steal and attack speed aura. works well in conjunction with , giving better sustain along with more survivability and cooldown reduction. Although doesn't offer a lot of stats that desires, it is a good choice because is one of its components. An early can help 's early mana issues while the health regeneration stacks with his 's healing for great sustain. ** and are great for the ridiculous amount of cooldown reduction and attack speed they each give. The other stats of are not wasted on as his has effectively a 120% ability power ratio over its entire duration and the mana regeneration will effectively end his mana problems. paired with will reach the 40% cooldown reduction cap and and can be a significant early game increase in DPS for . Be that as it may, is still a situational item. * If you find crowd control to be a problem, Tenacity items combined with greatly decreases CC effectiveness on . In fact, with the mastery, the length of all disables will be reduced to 35%. Keep in mind that a max rank , 40% reduction, and the Juggernaut mastery, 10% reduction, is 46% crowd control reduction. * To supplement this role, will enhance survivability to help shrug off damage caused by CC. * With his ultimate , does not need many armor or magic resist items beyond a and/or unless is filling a more tank and less dps role. Building health is viable. **A is a good option for health. A or is useful for as it keeps the enemy on the AoE of . Building as a tank with , and will give him a pretty nice amount of damage and general tankiness. Getting an is great for due to his high base health. ** can serve as 's primary armor item. The movement speed slow keeps anyone that chooses to fight on his area of effect and helps avoid being kited, the attack speed slow and helps them do less damage, and the active, especially when paired with for a longer duration, can be devastating for enemies in a team fight. It also gives health and cooldown reduction. With an early , it can practically pay for itself. Jungling * It should be noted however that is very much reliant on specific jungling masteries and runes in order to support that style of play. Jungle should only be taken if conditions are favorable. * Starting items: , x5 OR * Skill progression: → → * Recommended Runes: Armor Penetration Marks, Armor Seals, Personal Preference Glyphs, Attack Damage Quintessences * Jungling order: Wolves → Blue Golem (Smite) → Wraiths → Wolves → Red Lizard (Smite) → Golems → Gank* * 's strengths in the jungle are his sustain with and his ability to invade the enemy jungle as he can duel most AD champions favorably with his and he easily escape with and . * is pretty mana dependent and will need either or s for a second jungle clear. * can gank at level 2 (really just showing his face to make them waste ) but he needs all of his abilities ( and are critical so level 3 at the earliest) in order to gank effectively so he is pretty much stuck in his jungle route, no shortcuts should be taken. * is able to solo as early as level 6 with a and a few s. Care must be taken, as is favorable to help kill but may also alert enemies to your presence. Some mana regeneration like s or and damage over time from is also advisable. can help speed up the process but might be wasted if taking is not accomplished. 官方推荐出装 Runes and Masteries * can use either defensive masteries (9/21/0) or offensive masteries (21/9/0), depending on player's personal preference. *General Runes: Attack Damage/Armor Penetration Marks and Quintessences, Armor Seals, Magic Resist Glyphs *Jungling Runes: 6 Armor Penetration Marks (9.96 Armor Penetration), 3 Attack Damage Marks (2.85 Attack Damage), 9 Armor Seals (12.69 Armor), 9 Choice Glyphs, 3 Attack Damage Quintessences (6.75 Attack Damage) 对抗此英雄 *Avoid battling near minions. If a minion is killed, will regain health due to his . This can sometimes turn a battle to his favor. Be aware that he has exceptional health regeneration along with his to easily sustain himself and recover from most harass in a laning situation. * excels at fighting inside his AoE. Moving away from the spell's AoE can help you 1v1 him. * can block your way of escape and slow your movement speed. Therefore, it is best to avoid the spell's AoE or use to quickly go over it. *Sources of easily repeated slows, such as or , largely ignore the CC reduction aspect of , as the ability reduces the duration of their slows, not the effectiveness. **Knockbacks/knock-ups are not affected by . Having them available is the next best way to kite . *Avoid a head-on fight with early-game in most cases. His early-game damage is high, and his can reduce your own ability to retaliate. Try to focus on ranged harass and wearing him down as has fewer options to retaliate than he would against melee attackers. *If uses his on you, it is best to avoid him and wait until the debuff is over because can melt even the toughest tank, or allow to dive into your team and survive strictly attacking your squishy damage-dealers with the rest of his team helping him even with your best attempts to focus him down. As it is a large part of 's durability which is necessary for him functioning in teamfights, using escapes to avoid letting him take advantage of 's bonuses can leave him much more vulnerable while it is cooling down. Champion spotlight Category:Champion strategies